camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyssa Nightshade
Personality Ever since Lyssa joined the Followers. She has been having mental brake downs and mood swings. Lyssa is a girl who wants to change the past everyday. She is sore about her past and hates it when people (other then other Followers) ask her about her past. History Pheobe met Khonsu at an astroligy class in college. Khonsu and Pheobe sat next to each other in class and the two fell in love with each other. Khonsu went with Pheobe to her room where they stayed together. After a month Pheobe found out she was pregnent. Khonsu was there when Lyssa was born but the next day he left Pheobe with a baby girl. Pheobe finished her 14th degree in college and got a job. Lyssa always had great knoledge of astroligy and helped her mother with her work as an astronimer. Pheobe loved her daughter and always tried to make life easy for her. Pheobe changed her job so she could earn more for her daughter but Lyssa loved to help her mother with astronimy. When Lyssa was 10 she was found to have ADHD. Pheobe sent Lyssa to a bording school and she hated it there. Lyssa started to hate her mother and ran away from the school when she was 14. One night she made a camp fire and was attacked by a Griffen. She was in a real bad condition and was almost killed. Sundley she heard a hunting horn and looked around. Many arrows were shot at the Griffen and it flew away. One of the older girls introduced herself as Neith and having heard Egyptian Myths Lyssa belvied Neith. Neith offered Lyssa a chance to join the followers and hating boys she joined. After a few months of being with the followers, Lyssa and the others were sent Camp Pyramid. Powers Demigod Offensive #Children of Khonsu have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure lunar energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Khonsu can make people think that time is pasing quickly, making the person dazed for a short time, leaving the person unable to attack #Children of Khonsu have the ability to strike someone with a curse of old age for a short time; however, the person will not only feel old, they will become old and be unable to fight or even defend themselves, this also drains the user for a considerable time while using the power Defensive #Children of Khonsu are able to create shield out of Lunar energy #Children of Khonsu can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time Passive #Children of Khonsu have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #Children of Khonsu may be able to predict an outcome of a game or battle. Supplementary #Children of Thoth are stronger in the moonlight. #Children of Khonsu may be able to make themselves appear younger. Trait #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. #Children of Khonsu love to play games #Children of Khonsu love night better than day Follower Offensive #Followers of Neith can make stingers that can be used to attack someone. The stingers will leave anyone imobilized. #Followers of Neith are able to create a sword or another weapon out of yarn or another weaving material and use it for a short time.a projectile weapons. Defensive #Followers of Neith are able to construct a shield out of yarn or another weaving material that can protect them selves for a short amount of time. #Followers of Neith have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. #Followers of Neith bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear Passive #Followers of Neith unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. #Followers of Neith have enhanced sense of smell so they are able to smell things at a far distance. Supplementary #Followers of Neith do have the ability to be able to turn into a bee for a short period of time. #Followers of Neith can be able to call upon the assistance of bees to attack and swarm an attacker. #Followers of Neith possess great flexibility, agility, speed, and endurance. Traits #Followers of Neith are very clever and artistic. #Followers of Neith generally are. #Followers of Neith remain the age they became a follower Anthom Relationships Gallery Lyssa9.jpg Lyssa8.jpg Lyssa7.jpg Lyssa6.jpg Lyssa5.jpg Lyssa4.jpg Lyssa3.jpg Lyssa2.jpg Lyssa1.jpg Category:Female Category:Followers of Neith Category:Characters Category:Children of Khonsu Category:Demigod Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue eyes